Trunks and Pan's ABC's
by Yuumae
Summary: On that cool spring night, he held her warmly, never wanting to let go. A series of drabbles and short-stories about a lavender-haired man and a raven-haired girl.
1. A is for Age

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first story on FF! I plan to make this story a whole bunch of one-shots (Trunks x Pan obviously, haha) all into one nice online storybook, so please enjoy! If you have any suggestions for future themes, feel free to give me some feedback; I'm totally open to different ideas! I'll shut up now...hehe. PS: expect sexy times and lots of fluff~. -Yuumae x**

_A is for age_

* * *

"_Isn't she too young for him?" _

The raven-haired girl walked confidently into Capsule Corp, taking long strides with her lean legs.

"_I heard he's 13 years her senior."_

Her short blue skirt swayed side to side as she was still dressed in her school uniform.

"_That's indecent!"_

It was the first time Pan Son had been in Capsule Corp. since **that incident**. The incident that had changed her life—whether she liked it or not. And she remembered it, vividly.

"_She's still a student…is that even legal?" _

It was a cool spring night when he confessed his feelings for her, roses in-hand, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk for everyone to stare. She promised to meet Trunks Briefs and take him out for food, like they always did as close friends; the last thing she expected from the man was a love confession. It felt like a beautiful dream…it was too good to be true. The man she'd loved so dearly all her life had told her that he too was in love with her. She was overjoyed and finally felt at ease—similar to having rain after a long drought.

The girl blushed timidly as she recalled what had happened those few weeks ago. Avoiding others' harsh gazes, she walked up to the reception desk of Capsule Corp.

"Hello there, Pan," The receptionist grinned as she looked up from her computer screen. The woman looked no older than 30, but after encountering her many times while visiting Trunks, she found out that the woman had recently turned 38. _They say age is a curse, but it can also be a gift,_ she remembered someone say. Age really seemed to be well to Trunks' receptionist, Pan said to herself.

"Good afternoon," Pan smiled warmly, before pulling a nicely wrapped box out of her backpack.

"I got these for you, Isayama-san," Pan handed the lady of box of sweets.

"Oh, Pan-chan, you really didn't need to!" The woman gushed as she grinned widely.

"It's really no problem. There's a nice bakery nearby my school on the way here," Pan nodded.

"I'll give Briefs-sama a call to tell him you're here. You can go ahead," She smiled as she picked up the receiver, with Pan thanking her in response and then making her way to the elevators.

She sighed as the elevator door closed, remembering all the reactions around her when once they knew that she was the one who was with Trunks Briefs. It bothered her sometimes, really it did, but she wouldn't mind it too much. She knew all too well that this would be a result if the two of them were together; It was why she was so hesitant in the first place. What really got her though was the '_he's 13 years her senior'_ line that she couldn't stop hearing wherever she went.

The doors finally opened and Pan made her way to Trunks' office, knocking on the door before the man opened his wide office doors before her.

"Pan," Trunks' expression lightened as he saw Pan before embracing the girl.

"I've missed you," He mumbled in her hair as he took in her sweet candy-like scent, happy to have the girl of his dreams in his embrace.

"I saw you two days ago, Trunks, what's there to miss?" Pan giggled as his nose brushed lightly against the skin of her neck. He pulled back to get a good look of the girl before him, and then dipping his head down to peck her lips before Pan stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Trunks said as he retracted his arms back to himself.

"We probably shouldn't…here…people might stare," Pan uttered to him as she turned her head back, observing the people who seemed starstruck to the sight before them. Trunks only pouted in response.

"So what if they do?" He said, grinning as he cupped her reddened cheeks before he bended down, planting his lips down onto hers and kissing her tenderly. Hurriedly, Pan pulled back from the kiss, flushed, as she felt like a thousand pair of eyes were watching them.

"Trunks, are you okay with all this? With them seeing you with me?" Pan asked, whispering harshly to the man with her eyes widened, blushing as she tugged on his tie.

"Why would I have a problem with it, Pan?" Trunks raised an eyebrow, letting out a chuckle.

"I mean, y'know, 'cause I'm a lot younger than you…?" Pan started.

"Pan, I could care less about what people think of our age difference." Trunks sighed as he locked Pan and himself behind his office doors.

"Really?" Pan looked up into the man's Cerulean blue eyes.

"Really," He said assuringly before lifting her up and sitting her on his desk.

"…So, how was work?" Pan asked, trying to converse with the man he began to shower her gently with kisses over her face and neck.

"Mm, nothing special," His voice rumbled sweetly against her jawline before pulling back, admiring the girl.

He stood between her legs, resting his hands on her stocking-clad thighs, before craning his neck forward and capturing her lips hungrily. Pan smiled against his mouth before she pressed her lips back against his, firmly. She dissolved into the warm kiss, wrapping her legs around his torso, and resting her hands atop his broad shoulders as he tilted his head upwards, claiming her lips in a demanding manner. Pan responded in urgency, pulling him even closer to her as she then grabbed onto his collar. The two fought for dominance in the kiss for sometime, their mouths leaning passionately and hastily into the other's. Now out of breath, the two then parted lips from one another. The two looked half-liddedly into each others' eyes; Trunks' hot breath hovered heatedly over Pan's lips before her own had found his once again.

'_She's too young for him'_, a voice taunted her in her head. Pan instead ignored it, gasping as his mouth left hers and instead began teasing at her neck. He then started fidgeting with the collar of her uniform. With difficulty, he finally managed to get rid of the distracting bow in the way, before undoing the buttons on her shirt; she hissed as she felt her skin now exposed.

"How was school?" He questioned as his hands played with her fleshy mounds, still covered by her undergarments. She squirmed under his warm touch; her insides churned with warmth as he caressed her lovingly.

"School was…fine," She spoke shakily before she bit her lip, careful not to sound too loud while still in Trunks' workplace.

"…Fine?" He halted his actions as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, fine," Pan nodded, with a hint of frustration in the tone of her voice as she felt the loss of his touch.

"I'm not convinced. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" Pan started,

"It's just that, people at school think I'm some kind of gold digger now that we're together," She huffed, with Trunks cracking up in response.

"Pan, you can't let those kind of things get to you…you even know that isn't true," Trunks explained to her, still laughing.

"I know, I guess I just need to get used to the fact that we're together now…" Pan averted her gaze from him as she blushed furiously, pursing her lips as she spoke. Trunks smirked in amusement as he observed her adorable reaction. The red in her face deepened even more as he resumed his actions, planting small pecks all over her torso. Her hands then became entangled within Trunks' lavender locks as he buried his face in her chest; it felt just splendid to be in each others' embrace. The way he could hear her heart pounding loudly against her chest, all because of him, made him almost lose his sanity. She was his, and he belonged to her.

"Dende, Pan, you're perfect," He spoke, looking passionately into the girl's almond coloured eyes, before his lips returned once more to hers, his hands preoccupied with her mounds as he pulled her bra above her small breasts, now exposing them. Pan then bit Trunks' bottom lip as his fingers rubbed firmly against her now stiffened, supple buds, grasping his hair even tighter.

"Trunks," Pan now panted hotly against his mouth—now having difficulty to suppress the noises coming out of her own mouth—as she felt his growing hardness against her thigh; she then began fumbling with his leather belt. Leaving his lips from hers, he groaned in relief as the tightness in his pants now felt much less restricted. With ease, she undid the zipper to his slacks before resting her hand atop his boxer-briefs. For some time, the two locked gazes; their minds were only filled with lustful, irrational thoughts now. He loved the way she, Pan Son, a strong-willed fighter, would surrender so helplessly under him as he pursued her. With one more tweak of her nipples, Pan let out a whimper, before the hand in his pants grabbed at his clothed member.

"Haah," Trunks moaned in contentment as his complexion reddened. Sloppily crashing his lips against hers yet again, his tongue savagely invaded her mouth. Pan then began to stroke him, still clad in his briefs.

"Dende, Pan," He uttered throatily as he thrust himself in her hands, burying his face into her dark long locks. The way Trunks so easily gave in to her made her feel like she had more power over him now. She smirked against him, her tongue now against the skin of his neck, before pulling his stiff member out of his pants. Trunks then let out a barbaric noise, before spreading the girl's legs apart over his wide desk, knocking down some pens and papers to the floor as he did so. Without hesitating, his hand went up Pan's skirt, where he began rubbing two fingers against her clothed folds. She held tightly onto him with her one free hand, bucking eagerly against his fingers as she bit down her moans. Her thumb then began menacing him at the tip of his member, circling around it slowly, in an almost menacing manner. That was all that was needed for Trunks Briefs to lose his self-control. Swiftly moving the fabric of her pastel pink panties aside, barely revealing her wet opening, he guided Pan's hand that was holding him towards her entrance. Readying herself, Pan encircled her arms around him as he entered her.

He had barely unclothed her this time; Dende, He was still fully clothed himself! She'd done this with him a number of times since they started dating but never had she felt so hurried. Though, at the same time, she wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't enjoying the haste in all this. It was as if he was desperate for her, as if he **needed** her touch.

She cried as he thrust in and out of her, the table creaking underneath the two.

Even the whole intercourse aspect was still somewhat foreign to her; it would take her some time to get used to not cringing in pain for the first few seconds in which he'd bury himself into her. After all, It had been just a few weeks since the two started sleeping together. All in all though, it was worth it, Pan thought to herself as she now smiled in bliss underneath him, as he went in and out of her in fervent motions.

Pan was beyond compare. After all that she was going through, she still stuck with him, regardless of what everyone else said about them. He thrust harder into her as he observed her lithe body, still partly clothed in her navy blue school uniform, pantng breathlessly under him. Age…it didn't matter anymore. Never had he felt the way he had when he was with Pan. The way in which she trusted him so dearly, how she cared for him so tenderly…it was all so perfect.

Now eager for release, the two ground into each other briskly as the incomprehensible sounds of love-making resonated from inside his office. With one last thrust of his hips and a cry of his name, the two found their releases.

She sighed, now at ease, as the two rode out their climaxes.

Pan lay tiredly after, sprawled over his desk, before grinning as a voice mused in her head. '_Age is but a number_'.

She fixed her undergarments and buttoned up her shirt, before she hugged Trunks, who was still fixing his pants.

"Say, Pan?" Trunks asked as he held her in a warm bear hug.

"Yeah?" She responded, tilting her head up towards his face.

"Do you really think I'm too old for you?" He asked her in genuine curiosity.

"Mmm, I dunno, 13 years is a biiiig age gap," Pan hummed. Trunks' jaw dropped at her blunt answer.

"But it won't bother me anymore. After all, age's nothing but a number." She explained to him. Trunks' expression then changed, his lips curling upwards before pecking her lightly on her forehead.


	2. B is for Birthday

**A/N:**** Thank you for the feedback, everyone (omg so sweet haha)! Sorry about the delay~! Enjoy, -Yuumae x**

_B is for Birthday_

* * *

_"__You should get my brother like…a tie or something," Her blue-haired friend suggested as followed the raven-haired girl through the large shopping centre.  
_

_"__I've already gotten him one as a gift," She sighed as her eyes scanned helplessly around the grand stores._

A commotion of kitchen utensils being used echoed from Trunks Briefs' kitchen.

_"__Aha! What about something like this? It's a cute gift," Her friend grinned as she stopped outside a gift store, holding up a cute stuffed bear._

_"__Used that one too," The black-haired girl sulked, remembering just how many times she'd bought him a stuffed animal as a gift._

Pan huffed as she whisked a bowl of batter vigourously.

_"__Get him a book. Trunks likes a good read, right? Dende, Pan, I have no idea what you should get him—I'm just getting him a watch; it's something that's easy to find in one of these store's but not cheap y'know," The blue haired girl exclaimed, fixing her eyes on a jewelry store as she did so. _

_"__Braaaa, you're not helping here," The girl whined._

The sweet, refreshing tang of fresh fruit tingled Pan's nostrils as she minced some strawberries into thin slices.

_"__Hmmn, then why don't you do something straight from the heart? Like make him breakfast in bed, for example?" The girl's friend proposed, now guiding the raven-haired girl around the mall._

_"But, just incase all else fails.." The blue-haired girl smirked in a sinister manner as she entwined her arm into hers, before pulling the girl into a lingerie boutique. _

"Is that breakfast I smell?" Trunks strolled into his kitchen as he buttoned his shirt up, embracing Pan from behind as she worked diligently at his breakfast.

"It is, birthday boy, but it isn't ready yet." She said before lunging over, grabbing a can of whipped cream from the kitchen counter, before swirling it onto his plate.

"Les gaufres belges," Pan turned to face him now, his large plate of waffles in-hand as she cracked up herself and Trunks while attempting to name his food.

"What?" Trunks said, still out of breath from laughing.

"Waffles. Belgian Waffles," Pan explained, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"These look delicious, Pan," Trunks said as he reached for a fork from his table, before jabbing the waffles and wedging the food into his mouth, still standing.

"Trunks, you're going to choke if you eat that quick…" Pan mumbled with slight disappointment as she watched him gorge down his food.

"I, I'm sorry, Pan, I have a meeting at work today and I need to get going soon," Trunks now explained after having cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Pan stretched her mouth into a smile before pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, Pan, you have some flour here…" Trunks brushed his hands over her shoulder, before exposing her bare, lace bra-clad shoulder as her over-sized shirt slipped off it.

"…" His cheeks tinted; hesitantly retracting his hand, he averted his gaze.

"You better get going; you'll be late for your meeting," Pan reminded the lavender-haired man as she readjusted her shirt.

"Right," Trunks nodded in agreement as he now headed towards the door.

"I'll see you at your mom's place tonight. She's throwing your birthday party, remember?" She called after him as he fastened the laces on his shoes before picking up his suitcase, ready to leave.

"Yep. I'll see you then, Pan-chan," He nodded, smiling warmly to her, before shutting the door behind him, cursing to himself. Dende, out of all days, **today** had to be the one day his presence would matter at work.

Sulking, the man now exited the elevator doors before heading towards the main board room of Capsule Corp. He was already picturing the monotonously dull meeting taking place before him, as he'd try so desperately to not to fall asleep. He sighed inwardly as he pushed down the door handle to the open the meeting room, before being taken aback as an array of confetti and bright balloons greeted him.

"Happy birthday, president!" Many of the man's co-workers belted, surrounding him with their more than normal cheerfulness.

"Thank you guys, really," Trunks started as he shook his head in disbelief.

"But shouldn't we clean up and get ready for the meeting we have this morning?" Trunks continued as he now cleared his throat, swatting a balloon away from his face.

"…But, Briefs-sama…" One worker started, unable to explain himself.

"What is it, everyone? You all look spooked…did something bad happen?" He raised his brows as he questioned his employees.

"President, the truth is, there was never a meeting…just a surprise party for you. We figured if we booked you for something important, you'd actually show up to work on your birthday, unlike all the other times," Another one of his employees nervously explained.

"Wait…you guys mean there's no meeting?" He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"No, sir, just cake and presents," The office worker replied back.

"Have nice day, everyone," Trunks said his goodbyes as he fled Capsule Corp. before anyone was able to protest.

Meanwhile, Pan sighed to herself as she washed the last of the dishes she'd used in the process of making breakfast. She prayed to Dende that her food tasted alright, since she wasn't able to tell with Trunks' very brief appearance earlier in the morning. _He didn't even get the chance to eat cake,_ she thought to herself as she laid her eyes on the small birthday cake sitting prettily on his kitchen table. Exhaling, she pulled herself a seat and sat before the cake she'd put her whole-hearted effort into. Pursing her lips, she poked at some icing along the edge of the cake before sticking it in her mouth.

"Having cake without me?" Pan's ears perked up as she heard the all too familiar voice of Trunks Briefs. Turning her head slightly, her eyes welcomingly greeted his. She stood up from the kitchen table before almost jumping into his embrace.

"I thought you had a meeting?" Pan hugged him almost suffocatingly; it was apparent that she was overjoyed by his presence.

"False alarm," He chuckled as he held her affectionately.

"What?" Pan uttered, giving him a look of slight confusion as she loosened her grasp she had on him.

"Don't worry about it," The man smirked charmingly before pecking Pan cutely on the nose, with her cutely scrunching her face in response.

"I made you a cake," Pan motioned as she nudged her head towards the cake, before her shirt teasingly slipped off her shoulders, yet again. Trunks would have to then kiss self-control goodbye after her large, innocent eyes looked up at him, timidly; she bit her lip out of embarrassment, which had been in an almost provoking manner to the lavender-haired male.

"Cake can wait." Trunks explained to Pan with a straight face, lifting her up, bridal-style, as he headed up a flight of stairs towards his bedroom.

The girl buried her now reddened face into his warm chest as her arms tightly clung around his neck. She couldn't help but to grin foolishly as he dropped her onto his spacious bed.

"What's wrong?" Trunks chuckled as the girl now held her face in her palms, clearly unable to wipe her smirk away.

"Nothing, nothing at all," She shook her head, sitting upright on the bed, smiling lovingly at him. Not a thing was wrong; in truth, everything was right, now that Trunks was here. Pan finally had a chance to redeem herself—to make sure Trunks was going to have the best birthday by far.

"Good," Trunks nodded, climbing into the bed before holding her tightly, his body pushing hers down against the plush comforter sheets.

Admiring the girl's blushing complexion with her body flush against his, he lowered his mouth onto hers. Entwining her legs into his, the girl brought her arms from her side up around his neck, pushing her lips earnestly back against his. He relentlessly tasted the girl's soft lips that still lingered with the sweet flavour of icing, trapping her body under his own. Bringing her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue played tantalizingly at her lips. She moaned contently into his kiss as his lips met hers with passion, taking his dear time with her. Breaking his lips from hers, he pressed his lips onto her forehead compassionately.

"Thank you for breakfast," He spoke, smiling into her ear, bringing the most adorable, surprised look on the girl's face, having least expecting him to say that.

"I-it, it was nothing, really…" She let out a giggle as he nipped at her ear, then pecking his way down her jawline. Dear Kami-sama, Trunks felt almost at pure bliss with the girl of his fantasies defenseless in his grasp. The girl sighed in contentedness as he smirked against the skin of her collar bone.

"…So, you're not going to tell me why you're home from work so early?" Pan hummed beneath him as he slyly slid her shirt down her shoulders, bringing goosebumps to the girl's skin.

"There was no meeting; they just wanted me to show up to work for once on my birthday…" Trunks huffed, picking up the small girl and straddling her overtop himself before lifting her arms and pulling off her bothering fabric that was in the way.

"Then…why, why didn't you stay?" She mumbled, unable to look at him as he observed her lingerie clad breasts, awestruck.

"Why would I? You've been on my mind all morning," He spoke bluntly as he tilted her timid, flushed face towards him.

"It's been driving me past my own sanity," He whispered over her lips as his Cerulean eyes stared intensely into her own, before claiming her lips once again. She moaned noisily against his tongue as she felt him feel her mounds through the black lace of her bra.

"This is new," Trunks breathed as his lips left hers again.

"…It was…Bra, she made me buy it—ah," She uttered before gasping, his tongue now hotly teasing her breasts, having know pushed down the dainty undergarment in the way.

Trunks, too busy pursuing the raven-haired beauty, couldn't help but defenselessly let her hands wander his own body, fumbling with the fabric of his dress shirt until his godly torso was exposed.

"it's a shame that you just bought these," Trunks shook his head now as he yanked off the shorts that Pan had on, exposing her matching lace panties. With one more pull, he snapped her bra right off her, ripping the lace into shreds.

"No fair," She pouted, still straddled above him. Lifting her butt off him, before she she grabbed the lavender-haired man's hips, firmly sliding down both his pants and his boxers in one go before they fell to the floor with the rest of their apparel. Sitting back onto him, directly atop his stiffened member, she teasingly grinded against him—her panties still intact.

Letting out a soft sigh, the raven-haired beauty now ground against the lavender-haired man in slow, repetitive motions, gradually lifting and lowering her hips to meet his. She purred when she felt the friction of his hardened cock against her sheathed core.

The sounds of her sighs were euphony; she was a gift sent from the Kais—that he thought at one point was unattainable—but here she was, whimpering blissfully above him.

She was all his.

It was too much for him to bear.

Growling almost barbarically, he flipped her onto her back. Retracting from his push, she knelt up onto all fours, knowing all too well of what was about to come.

Pan winced as she felt the elastic from her panties snap.

Trunks soon came from behind, surrounding her lithe body with his own.

"Thank you, Pan," He whispered huskily into her ear, biting it, as his hands held her her small, perk mounds.

With a guttural groan, and a soft cry, he thrust himself deeply into her from behind.

He didn't want anything else in the world than this. To be with Pan; Dende, she was just so splendid, it was almost too good to be true. No gift in the entire universe could be as great as this.

Pan responded back to Trunks' thrusts with as much intensity as she could, pushing herself back into him; this time needed to be special—it was their first birthday celebration together as a couple. She couldn't let this year slide by like all the rest.

"Trunks!" She cried in pleasure as he slammed himself into her roughly, lovingly. Craving her own release, the girl turned herself around to face him, pushing him downward, his back sinking into the mattress, before sitting upright, pushing his member back into her once more.

"Pan," Trunks now breathed in short, shallow breaths as she rode atop him fervently. With one more meeting of each other's hips, Pan screamed blissfully, unable to contain herself longer as she found her release, now bucking against him heedlessly. Trunks, soon after, reached his breaking point as he felt her uneven, erratic thrusts against him. He moaned in gratification, spilling himself into her, before collapsing down onto the bed.

"Happy birthday, Trunks," Pan gave the man a fatigued smile as she entwined her legs with his, the two covered in a hot, sticky mess.

"Thank you," He sighed, before nuzzling his face into her chest comfortably.

"I love you, Pan-chan," He spoke sleepily, his words mumbled against her skin.

"I love you too, Trunks-kun." The girl replied before dozing off; this was the just the start of many _special_ birthdays to come.


End file.
